Silent rendezvous
by Onnozel
Summary: Hinata bertemu Sasuke dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa, dan mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat butuh bantuan. Inginnya saling menawarkan bantuan. Tapi... Bagaimana caranya? Mereka berdua belum pernah saling berbicara! Bagaimana ya, akhir pertemuan mereka itu?


**Silent rendezvous**

An Immature Sasuhina Fanfiction  
><em>Characters in this fanfiction <em>  
><em>are under Masashi Kishimoto's rights.<em>

.

* * *

><p>Langit sudah mulai gelap, dan lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai menyala. Angin dingin yang tidak ramah pun mulai bertiup, mengacaukan rambut Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang berjalan sendirian menuju kerumahnya.<p>

'Aku harus segera sampai rumah,' Hinata membatin sambil melihat kearah langit. Hinata membawa sebuah kotak yang lumayan berat, yang berisi beberapa perlengkapan misi Neji berikutnya.

'Neji-san pasti sudah tiba di rumah...' Hinata kembali membatin didalam hatinya. Dia mulai mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari kecil agar dia segera sampai di rumah. Angin malam masih berhembus, membuat Hinata sedikit kedinginan karena dia hanya memakai kaus tipis dibawah jaket sehari-harinya yang tidak begitu tebal.

Karena yang ada dipikirannya hanya 'segera sampai rumah', Hinata kurang memperhatikan jalan didepannya dan bahkan tidak mendengar langkah seseorang dari sebuah jalan yang berpotongan dengan jalan yang Hinata lalui.

Dan tepat di persimpangan, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya bersamaan dengan orang itu.

'H-hampir aku menabraknya,' Batin Hinata, yang langsung membungkukkan badannya dan berkata sambil terengah-engah,

"M-maaf, aku... Kurang hati-hati..."

"Hn?" Orang itu menggumam, sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa Hinata hampir menabraknya.

Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar gumaman orang itu.

Dan orang yang berdiri tepat didepannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya, dia baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya hari ini.

"A-ah... S-sore, Uchiha-kun,"

Hinata berkata pelan, sambil sedikit menunduk karena pasti dia akan salah tingkah kalau bertatapan mata dengan cowok.

"Sore, Hyuuga." Sasuke membalas salam Hinata dengan suara beratnya, lalu suasana menjadi agak canggung. Hinata melihat kearah tangan kanan Sasuke yang diselimuti oleh warna merah pekat. Sedangkan Sasuke melihat kearah kotak yang dibawa oleh Hinata.

'S-sepertinya tangan Uchiha-kun terluka...' Batin Hinata, menyimpulkan hal tersebut dari apa yang dilihatnya; Lengan baju yang sobek dan kulit yang tergores serta penuh luka.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang terdiam,

'Kenapa cewek ini tiba-tiba diam?' Sasuke berkata dalam pikirannya, 'Apa aku menghalangi jalannya? Sepertinya benda yang dia bawa lumayan berat.'

Dua-duanya sibuk memikirkan orang yang berada dihadapannya. Hinata bingung haruskah dia menawarkan diri untuk mengobati lukanya, sebagai permintaan maaf karena tadi hampir menabraknya?

'T-tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya?'

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia ragu antara memberi jalan untuk Hinata atau langsung saja membawakan barang yang dia bawa?

Tapi Sasuke menemui satu kendala, 'Bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan cewek ini?'

Yah, tentu saja Sasuke bingung bagaimana caranya. Toh, Hinata satu-satunya cewek yang tidak pernah menggoda Sasuke dengan kata-kata manis, ataupun mengajaknya berbicara setiap saat mereka bertemu, sehingga Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana ciri khas bicaranya dan cara memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata. Dan seingat Sasuke, Hinata selalu menunduk setiap menyapanya. Membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa cewek ini susah diajak bicara.

Justru, Hinata berpikir Sasuke-lah sulit diajak berbicara. Kata-kata yang pernah didengar Hinata dari Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya hanyalah salam dan sapaan. Suara Sasuke yang berat membuat Hinata gugup, dan Sasuke jarang membalas salam Hinata dengan kalimat yang panjang, membuat Hinata menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin dan sulit diajak bicara.

Keduanya masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Biarpun detik, bahkan menit berlalu, mereka tetap tidak bergerak. Didalam diri mereka masing-masing mempunyai inisiatif untuk membantu orang dihadapannya sekarang, namun pikiran mereka berdua yang panjang membuat mereka berdua saling menunda apa yang ingin mereka katakan.

Angin malam kembali bertiup, dan membawa dampak untuk dua orang yang sedang terdiam itu.

"Ugh," Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Angin dingin yang bertiup tadi membuat luka Sasuke terasa sedikit ngilu.

Mendengar ringisan Sasuke, Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit panik, "A-ada apa, U-Uchiha-"

Hinata seketika berhenti berbicara,

dan mendadak bersin.

"Haa-_tchi_!"

Hinata spontan menutup mulut dan hidungnya saat bersin, dengan tangannya. Akibat dari gerakan Hinata yang spontan itu, kotak yang dia bawa dengan dua tangannya tadi bergeser dan terjatuh dari tangannya.

'G-gawat!' Secara kilat, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kotak itu sebelum membentur tanah. Dan hanya berbeda waktu sepersekian detik, Sasuke menangkap kotak itu lebih dulu.

'...Kotak ini berat juga,' Batin Sasuke dalam hati, masih mengangkat kotak itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Te-terimakasih Uchiha-kun," Hinata berseru sambil tersenyum gugup. Kepanikan yang menguasai pikirannya selama beberapa detik tadi langsung hilang entah kemana, digantikan oleh perasaan lega yang luar biasa.

"Apa isinya?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menimbang berat kotak itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"I-itu perlengkapan misi Neji-san besok. Isinya beberapa senjata dan pil, serta obat..."

Sedetik setelah Hinata mengatakan obat, dia langsung teringat pada luka ditangan kanan Sasuke.

"Eh, U-Uchiha-kun, T-tanganmu terluka, bi-biar aku obati!" Hinata berkata dengan panik, sambil berusaha meraih kotak yang masih dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Tangan kiriku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sasuke datar, sambil menjauhkan kotak itu dari jangkauan tangan Hinata.

"M-maksudku... Tangan kananmu," Hinata kemudian berkata sambil menjauhkan badannya dari Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, saat mau mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Sasuke, tadi bahu Hinata sempat bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke. Spontan, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kita sedang membicarakan kotak ini, kan?"

"T-tapi, lukamu terlihat parah..." Hinata berkata pelan.

"Kotak ini juga, bukannya terlalu berat untuk kau bawa sendiri?" Sasuke membalas perkataan Hinata.

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membawanya sendiri, Uchi-" "Ugh..."

Sasuke kembali meringis. Sepertinya, lukanya harus cepat dapat perawatan.

"Uchiha-kun, bi-biar aku obati lukamu!" Ujar Hinata cepat, dan kemudian jantungnya langsung berdegup cepat. Apa yang sedari tadi dia ingin tawarkan pada Sasuke, akhirnya berhasil dia katakan.

"Tidak usah," Sasuke berkata sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya, dia menahan rasa sakit. Angin dingin yang tadi berhembus, memberi dampak yang lumayan buruk bagi luka ditangan Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak bisa begitu... Rumahku sudah dekat, bi-biar aku obati kau disana,"

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku datang kerumahmu."

Ujar Sasuke ringan. Spontan, wajah Hinata kembali memerah,

"H-hah... M-maaf kalau aku terdengar memaksa, ha-hanya saja..." Hinata menyentuhkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan menunduk, rasa gugup menyelimutinya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Sasuke berkata sambil kemudian membalikkan badannya,

"Kalau begitu, ini biar aku yang bawa."

"E-eh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang sekarang menghadap kearah yang sama dengannya.

"J-jangan, n-nanti aku merepotkan-" "Anggap saja kau menerima ucapan terima kasih lebih cepat."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam sebentar. Hinata ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, namun terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah lebih dulu dari Hinata, "Kau tidak akan membiarkan tamu datang tanpa orang yang mengundang kan?" Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Hinata yang berjarak dua langkah dibelakangnya.

"A-ah, i-iya!" Hinata berkata sambil segera melangkah maju.

"Te-terimakasih, Uchiha-kun..." Ujar Hinata.

"Hn, sama-sama." Sasuke membalas pelan.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama dalam diam, tanpa berkata-kata. Untuk saling menawarkan bantuan saja, mereka butuh waktu untuk berpikir bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Apalagi untuk berbincang-bincang dan mengobrol satu sama lain?

Setidaknya, semenjak pertemuan mereka hari ini,

mereka berdua sudah lebih akrab satu sama lain,

dan pertemuan mereka yang secara tiba-tiba selanjutnya,

mereka berdua sama-sama berharap, tidak akan secanggung pertemuan mereka kali ini...

.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Terimakasih sudah membaca...<em>

_Jadi ini... Saya cuma mau bikin fanfic yang menceritakan bagaimana pertama kali mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain._

_(Maaf, Masashi Kishimoto, saya bikin karakter-karakter fiksi buatan anda menjadi agak-agak Out Of Characters -_-)_

_Dan maaf kalau alur ceritanya kurang dapat dimengerti, ya._

_Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah membaca!_


End file.
